New Beginnings
by iwannagobacktocanberra.cozidkhowtofakeangmor
Summary: DHr


I was beyond caring at this point.

Who was she to even drag me to a level this low in the first place? I hadn't done anything wrong, that anyone would believe. I didn't I tried to tell myself.

But I know I did anyway.

In a way, she was right. I got what I deserved. He left me, the fucking son-of-a-bitch, for her. She, who looked like a damned prostitute with her dominatrix heels (that, for your information, did nothing to help her already short legs). She, with that snotty remarks and throaty, high pitched, shrilly laugh. I have absolutely no idea what he liked about her really. She was dumb-definitely dumb by all definitions of dumb. Yet, he can laugh at her stupid jokes that didn't even make sense.

That very same idiot ditched me all so nonchalantly, thinking a 'hey, I'm sorry, but its better we stay as friends,' is enough. Who the hell does he think he is? Ronald Weasley, guy who stood beside Harry Potter, boy-who-lived. I don't think he did much except for that chess game he played in our first year.

To think I had a major crush on him. Now I know. He was a weasel (much like what the ferret would say), a conceited weasel who was much more materialistic than anyone could ever be. All he looked in woman was really humungous boobs and a tight ass. Nothing else. All he wanted was the fame, the money. No wonder he saw himself with the House Cup and all in the Mirror of Erised. Blimey, I was an idiot.

It's over between the both of us, really. Ever since he started neglecting me for the past year, our relationship has only gone downhill. It plummeted when I caught him shagging the bitch-who's-name-happens-to-be-some-flower on our bed.

Yes, our bed. The bed we have been sharing for almost two years now.

Seriously, how much worse could he have done? And then he gets up, looking at me resigned. Yes, resigned. Not guilty, but resigned. Resigned to see me there, resigned to keep up the act that he had feelings for me. He walked over, picks up his clothes and quickly gestures for me to head to the kitchen so that we could talk. How much did he think I could take? I didn't bother to go to the kitchen with him. I screamed at him right then, called him the fool for who he really was. I might have expected a sorry at the back of my mind. Again, he surprised me with his actions. He screamed right back, telling me how boring I was, telling him that Lavender did much more for him than I probably ever did.

I saved his ass probably a couple of times now, and he was telling me Lavender was doing more for him by shagging and snogging him all the time?

The very next day, he dared show his face in my office and gave us the 'let's just be friends' crap. Sorry, Weasley, I don't have the time for friends like you anymore. I don't need to be dragged into whatever crap you shove in my face. So I am boring, huh? So I am the one at fault?

Sure sure, it is my fault, that I never bothered to dress up like a slut Lavender is, snog him, shower him with praises that he didn't deserve. I barely shagged like Lavender did either (which was honestly disgusting. Her moans and her screams of Ron's name did nothing except gave me goosebumps. How the hell did Ron even fall for her? I guess they're alike enough, now to think about it…).

We're over. Not just as a couple, but all our relationships in general. I'm cutting ties with him. He is now the past, some bad memory and nothing more. I have wasted enough of my life on this man who was barely worth it, its high time I moved on, which was right now. Ginny, Harry and the rest of the Weasleys will still be people I care about, people I really do love, but the episode with Ron is definitely over.

That's exactly what I said to Lavender when she stormed into my office with a smug smile across the face, telling me that I have lost Ron to her, just a few seconds ago. She was there telling me exactly how much her Won-Won 'suffered' from being with me, the know-it-all. I apparently did more harm then good in his life. My plain Jane looks were not compatible to him, I couldn't do a single thing right as a girlfriend.

Well, thanks, Lavender, for telling me all this. Really, I couldn't live without you.

I will move on from Ron. I will let everyone know I am much stronger then that. I will live the way I like, Lavender. You will get it from me. I no longer have feelings for Ron. Bye-bye, bad memories. I welcome a new life.

For once, it didn't sound so bad.


End file.
